


Secrets

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Fivesome, M/M, Multi, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of One Direction are a lot filthier than you'd imagine. They all have a secret with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

You’d think the five boys from One Direction were clean cut and naïve and innocent with catchy factory made bubblegum pop music and angelic demeanors.

You’re wrong.

Oh so very wrong. They had a secret that only the five of them guarded with steel will and unwavering determination. It was a dark secret that if anyone had found out about would make there heads spin to try and wrap around the whole idea.

That secret was filthy and evil and made blood rush to certain extremities when it was even brought up between the five and all there would be seen was a torrent of clothes being ripped off and wandering mouths and hands.

“To the dungeon. Now.” Niall declared to his band mates on the tour bus that was taking them to another venue a state over.

The four others didn’t even bother asking or say anything as they all simultaneously began to take off their shirts and kick off their sweat pants and jeans.

In the back room of the bus was a veritable dungeon. Complete with blacked out windows and nothing adorning the walls. But right in the center was a reinforced swing with straps to hook ankles and wrists. Niall’s swing.

He had a fetish for being abused. He loved to feel his friends destroy his insides and leave him a cum drenched sweating mess swinging and swaying from the ceiling. And he was insatiable.

He followed after the four stripping down to nothing as his cock began to swell and harden. Walking into the room he watched as the four began preparing themselves, Louis with his favorite nipple clamps that left his chest red and puffy and testing out the batteries to his favorite black vibrator. Harry was busy putting on his cock ring and leather chaps always saying he loved the smooth feel against his thighs.

Liam and Zayn were helping each other between very heated tongue thrashing kisses to wear their matching cuffs on their wrists complete with metal studs that left deep scratches and welts to anyone on the wrong side of them. Niall made his way over to the swing and positioned himself and cuffed his wrists in and lifted his legs in the braces with palpable anticipation.

“Okay boys. Tie me in.” He let out like this was the most normal thing to do with your best mates. Get strapped in and beaten to a pulp by four equally impressive cocks and be prodded and filled with everything they had to offer.

Liam and Zayn moved over letting their studded bracelets to scratch across his ankles and hastily clasped his thin ankles into the swing making it tight so that when they were finished his feet were numb. Harry had made his way up to Niall’s head and slammed his cock down his throat, rigid and long with the stretchy foreskin and throbbing due to the ring.

Louis was pulling the chain connected to his nipples as his mouth was working the light pink nipples of Niall and pumping his own shaft letting out tiny moans and whimpers. Liam was on his knees and lapping at Niall’s hole that was so desperate for punishment, hands hooked around his thighs, and Zayn was gargling his balls above him letting them slip and slide around his mouth getting them soaked with saliva. They didn’t need to speak or be told what to do to him they knew what he liked. Torture. Pushed to the brink of madness. Unsolicited pleasure.

“Fuck. So good Ni.” Harry moaned out as he continued thrusting into his blond friend, his cheeks hollowed out to increase the suction along Harry’s nine-inch monster. The precum was painting his throat and rubbing it raw with each intrusion and he gagged and sputtered with the invading dick.

Louis was still pumping his own shaft and neglecting his puffy nipples while licking stripes all along Niall’s pale torso making sure to nip at each sensitive bud on his pecs. He’d work from his collarbones and nibble on those to trail all the way down to his cock and swirl his tongue around the head all still pumping the seven-inch length and wrist like thickness. Niall was girthy to say the least. And Louis was a pro at doing multiple things with his hands and mouth making Niall whimper in the swing.

Liam had full blown delved into the heat of his friend and wiggled his tongue around with practiced ease getting the rim of muscle to clamp and clench around it every few moments. He’d stick a finger then two with each lick and prod making sure to rub heavy friction against his walls and have him spluttering around Harry’s length that continued to bombard his mouth. Zayn had taken it upon himself since Niall was being thoroughly worked over to suckle and devour Liam’s ten-inch behemoth of a cock while working his own olive skinned eight-inch member. Down on his knees and ducked under the hanging body of Niall, Zayn was swallowing as much of Liam as he could while still working himself over with his soft hand.

The heavy panting and swearing mixed like a concoction of lust and debauchery around them. Zayn’s head bobbing up and down on Liam’s member making him groan as he fingered and ate Niall’s hole. Niall moaning around Harry’s ever increasing thrusts into his mouth and Louis working the rest of his body while jerking himself off.

They stayed like that with only minor changes in positions so that Louis was now on his knees and sucking Niall’s cock into his mouth and pulling on his nipple clamps sending vibrations through the Irish boy with each sound or hum around him. Zayn was going back and forth between the crushing length of Liam and the thick cock of Louis, eight inches like his but had this amazing foreskin that covered the entire head when pulled forward. Harry still berated Niall’s throat making him gag and lose oxygen with each push forward.

“Louis. Now.” Niall grumbled out pulling off Harry’s cock. The curly haired boy went over to their chest of goodies that was kept under lock and key to hand Louis the vibrator he had been toying with earlier and took out a purple butt plug that Harry had named ‘Barney’ and flicked it to life.

The vibrator and plug buzzed to life and Louis made his way between Niall’s legs. Liam and Zayn had moved out of the way with Liam now pressing his reddened cock with the thick foreskin into Niall’s mouth and Zayn bending over to suck in the Irish boy’s cock.

“You ready for this you little slut?” Louis purred out already knowing the answer. Not waiting for any indication he took the plastic phallic shaped device and pushed it all the way in with no warning. Niall clamped down around the vibrator and whimpered out with his back arching and Liam moaned feeling the suction around his member double. Zayn choked and spit flowed out of his mouth to cover Niall’s shaft as he continued to push it farther down his esophagus.

Louis spit on the vibrator as he pulled it out to grease it up more and forcefully jammed it back inside the quivering Irish boy. Harry had made his way back over with the large butt plug, probably the size of his fist and a bottle of tingling lube, pouring some around where Louis was stabbing his tunnel and coating the vibrating plug in his hand. He set it down on Niall’s stomach and the vibrations made his abs flex and throat expand as Liam shoved his entire shaft down it.

Harry threw one leg over him to straddle him with the plug held down with one hand and he slowly sunk down upon it. The vibrations making his insides quiver and that sweet spot tremble with constant waves of pleasure and sin. He rolled his hips a few times to let the point of the plug spread him open before the entire thing disappeared inside him with only the base being seen. He sat on Niall and let out a deep guttural moan and leaned forward to bite Niall’s nipple hard enough to strike blood and it stuck out so vividly against his pale skin.

“Oh fuck yeah, so fucking good.” Harry moaned out licking at the crimson streak running down his chest. Louis was busy swirling the vibrator inside Niall making him quiver and shake suspended in the air, the hard tip would nod and press against his prostate sending flashes of white and static through his head. Liam was still choking him with his length getting tears to form in his eyes and Zayn was adamantly swallowing Niall’s now aching member while pumping his own.

They switched again at the insistence of Niall and a raw “fuck me” escaping his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Now it was Liam who went back to his post and pushed around the lube that stained the puckering hole and pushed in with one motion. All ten inches plunging into wet heat that made his head fall back and bite his bottom lip. Louis was now leaning over Niall and his still slightly seeping wound and began nibbling on his other nipple while Harry positioned behind him. He lubed up two fingers with the discarded bottle and slammed them into the oldest band member making him yelp and roll his ass around the intruding digits.

Zayn had taken over Liam’s position-he preferred getting sucked off compared to anything-and let Niall lick the underside of his leaking cock and suckle his balls before ramming his member down Niall’s abused throat. No amount of vocal rest and tea was going to soothe this sore throat that’s for damn sure. Liam snapped his hips making the swing sway and Niall’s body ricochet from him with each deafening slap of his balls against Niall’s worn bum.

Zayn leaned over to grab the dangling chain of Louis’ nipple clamps and tugged on them making the boy hiss in satisfaction while Harry added a third flexible finger brushing his insides and making his squirm. All five boys connected to each other by skin and sex and blinded passion

“Fuck me Harry, oh god fuck me!” Louis bellowed out. His body being pushed forward against Niall’s hanging frame that was being filled in both ends by unforgiving cock. Harry stood up and slicked his cock up with his hand while the other left bruising fingerprints against Louis’ tan hip and pushed only the head in allowing the boy to get used to that aching burn and spread of his hole and slipped inside with minimal difficulty.

And that’s how this happened.

Harry would plow into Louis, both of his massive hands gripping those curvaceous hips and his plug sending Earth shattering vibrations through his entire being, the sweat pouring down his back and dampening his leather chaps. Louis would be using Niall as a brace to hold himself up and would bite and lap at his nipples and torso while being plundered by the second biggest cock in the room. Liam would dive deep inside Niall’s passage and leave him a limping mess of Irish and bliss. And Zayn would fuck his throat with resounding pressure and need.

All of them vying to get that final release. And that final release would be painting Niall white.

Zayn was the first to go. Niall’s throat tightened around him and his tongue flicked the tip each time it was pulled out and Zayn’s hand was tight in his hair with the metal studs of his bracelet scratching the boy’s scalp. He muttered out a “fuck” as he pulled out of Niall’s mouth quickly and furiously beat his cock with his free hand and dumped a thick load across the boy’s puffy lips and face. His body shuddered and Niall began to lick the droplets that were still pulsing forth from his twitching dick.

Liam was the next to go. The collapsing of Niall over and over around him paired with the heat that he internally created had him seeing stars and the sight of Zayn spilling out into his mouth and covering his face sent him over the edge. He pulled out getting a whine of protest from Niall before jerking himself off to shoot seven spurts of semen across Niall and Louis. His cum splashed up the boy’s torso and hit Louis in the face as well making the oldest boy gasp and pump himself with Zayn still tugging on his nipple chain.

Louis was the next to go. One hand wrapped around himself and Harry destroying his tunnel with beatings to his prostate and Liam’s thick sperm now staining his cheeks had him releasing, standing up, he shot across Niall’s chest and stomach adding to the mess of semen and sweat and sin.

Harry feeling the tunnel of Louis clamp and clench around him had him jerking his hips erratically before hastily pulling out and removing his cock ring to finally explode. Louis took Harry in his hand and the scorching hot cock of his was beaten to submission letting out his load across a cum covered Niall who only purred and his own dick twitched in neglect.

“I got him this time.” Louis declared out. Always the leader.

Harry was taking out his vibrating plug and removing his chaps with Liam and Zayn standing and kissing slowly in the corner. The pair brushing their cocks together as they began softening.

Louis knelt down between Niall’s pale legs and with one hand brought his pinkish cock to his lips and swallowed him with ease. His other hand had pressed three slender fingers into the abused boy and began milking his prostate and scissoring him open getting him to writhe and pull on his restraints. His head bobbed up and down slurping and sucking the foreskin between his lips and massaging his sopping wet balls with one hand while the other still twisted and pushed his canal walls.

“Oh fuck Lou!” Niall hollered out feeling that pull in his gut and he collapsed around Louis’ fingers as his orgasm was ripped out of him. Louis popped his mouth off to begin beating the now pulsating cock of Niall and all watched as the Irish boy cried out and ribbons of himself shot across his already soaking frame. Louis continued to finger and pump the whimpering boy until he was told to stop.

Louis undid the ankle ties seeing how his feet had tinted blue and Liam helped walk Niall to the shower with his band members’ spunk racing down his chest and stomach. Liam kissed him on the cheek and set about making sure the water was hot enough to wash away the filth and debauchery that had just transpired.

Oh yes, they had a very dark secret


End file.
